


he's mine; corpsekkuno fic

by sybangtan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jack being Jack, Jealous Corpse Husband, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybangtan/pseuds/sybangtan
Summary: so, basically, corpse and sykkuno are in a secret relationship and corpse gets jealous because sean (jacksepticeye) flirts with sykkuno :D lowercase intended :D
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 487





	1. well, fuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna be shitty, but whatever. please please please do not force this ship on corpse or sykkuno. if either of them says they are uncomfortable with the shipping and/or fics, i will take this down immediately.

corpse had already been having an off day. this certainly did not help. jack had taken it upon himself to "court sykkuno and stick with him the whole game" during their among us stream today. watching his boyfriend being "courted" by his best friend was not very fun. 

corpse and sykkuno had been dating for around six months and they were both very happy and in love. they met in person and everything. the problem was, nobody else knew. they had gotten into many sticky situations when trying to explain absences and weird coincidences.

corpse was not about to ruin everything with his jealousy. he needed to relax and not be so possessive. he knew jack was joking, but who wouldn’t want to court sykkuno! sykkuno was the greatest person on the entire planet and everyone knew that. 

“sykkuno, you’re so cute.” jack was really laying on the charm. “uhhh, thanks, i think?” sykkuno giggled. corpse clenched his jaw and popped an eyebrow.

_is…. is sykkuno enjoying this? does he realize he’s being flirted with? by someone who is NOT his boyfriend????_

he sighed. _i’m being ridiculous. sykkuno is so loyal. he would never cheat._

corpse was sure that sykkuno would eventually tell jack to stop.

he did not.

corpse was fuming. he decided to text his boyfriend to remind him that he was still there.

**hey baby. how are you doing?**

corpse knows it’s considered cheating, but he decided to pull up sykkuno’s stream. he saw sykkuno looking down, most likely at his phone. 

**i’m okay. how are you? i miss you <3**

corpse chuckled to himself and quickly responded to the message.

**i miss you too, kkuno. i love you <3**

sykkuno smiled and giggled cutely. it made corpse’s heart melt. he closed sykkuno’s stream because he was sure sykkuno loved him as much as he loved sykkuno. corpse decided to continue playing the game and ignore jack’s incessant flirting.

for a while, the flirting was manageable. it was mainly just shrimping and a few compliments every now and then. corpse would be fine; he knew that sykkuno was his, and only his.

an emergency meeting was called. “sykkuno, my love, will you go out with me?” jack asked   
hopefully. a chorus of cooing rang through the discord chat. corpse’s eyes widened as he turned towards his screen. he was glad his camera was off. he could not contain his anger and jealousy; he knew it was visible through the facial expression he was wearing. sykkuno stuttered. “uhhh, s-sure.” _WHAT._ corpse seethed. somewhere in corpse’s mind, he knew that this was restricted to the game, but he was blind with jealousy. sykkuno was his. ONLY his. corpse unmuted his mic and subtly cleared his throat. just to make his presence known. “i say we vote jack out” rae laughs. corpse unmutes again and agrees with rae, but it’s drowned out by jack’s pleas. he knows sykkuno heard him because he receives a text rather quickly.

**do you want me to come over after the stream?**

corpse smirks. sykkuno knows he’s in “trouble.”

**of course. see you soon, baby.**

corpse shuts off his phone and votes jack before the time runs out. jack gets voted off and the game ends. everyone starts laughing and even corpse chuckles a little bit at the pure insanity of the last round. that is, until jack begins to plan their date. they agree to meet at the snowmen and the next round begins. _thank fuck._ corpse is an impostor. he already knows exactly who he’s going to kill. corpse approaches the snowmen eagerly awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend and his “date.”


	2. the grand reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two babaeaiyyyy

sykkuno and jack walk to the snowmen near admin, while sykkuno thinks to himself

_i don’t think corpse is mad at me. i mean, i hope not. oh? is that corpse? why is he just standing there?_

sykkuno watches corpse walk towards jack and he knows exactly what’s about to happen. corpse kills jack and just walks away. sykkuno stares in shock before he presses the report button and just starts laughing. “WHAT HAPPENED!” rae screams. “i-i don’t even know. someone just ran up, killed him, and left!” sykkuno couldn’t stop laughing. “well, who was it??” toast questioned. “i-i have no idea, i o-only saw the black outline!” sykkuno laughs out. “no, sykkuno! no shrimping! the lights were never off!” rae yells. they continue “fighting” for the rest of the meeting and nobody had voted by the end.

corpse follows sykkuno around for the rest of the round and sykkuno just laughs. something about corpse being jealous makes sykkuno really happy. he decides to spice things up a little and see how jealous corpse could get.

“jaaack! we never got to finish our date!” sykkuno says in a slightly deeper voice. corpse recognizes that voice. that’s his sexy voice! hohohoho corpse was livid. he just sat there in shock. sykkuno knew exactly what he was doing to poor corpse. he had him wrapped around his little finger and he was loving it. 

_this is getting out of hand. tonight. I’m putting a stop to all of the simping, tonight._

he and sykkuno had been talking about coming out with their relationship for a while. he knew sykkuno was okay with it and corpse was grateful that his boyfriend never pressured him into it. 

poor, poor, unsuspecting sykkuno. he had no idea what was about to happen. just then, an emergency meeting is called. it’s time. corpse lets toast speak as he mentally prepares himself for what he’s about to say. suddenly, jack starts to flirt with sykkuno again, when karl decides to jump in and claim sykkuno. “hey, hey jack, if you stop flirting with my boyfriend, sykkuno, i might let you live.”

and before jack could respond, corpse jumped in. “actually, jack, karl, i would greatly appreciate it if you both stopped flirting with MY boyfriend.” sykkuno’s mouth dropped open in shock. “JESUS, CORPSE!” sykkuno shrieked. he couldn’t believe his boyfriend had just openly admitted that. he didn’t want to confirm anything yet because he didn’t know if corpse was joking or not.

**sorry baby. i know this wasn’t the right way to announce everything.**

**you’re fine, corpse. don’t stress, we’ll talk later.**

everyone was still laughing in the background. corpse cleared his throat. “kkuno, babe, i think we’re about to shock our friends.” everyone went silent. “wait. YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS?! SYKKUNO?!” rae screamed. “u-uh huh. um- we’ve been dating for around six months now!” sykkuno cheerfully exclaimed. then, the emergency meeting ended. sykkuno ignored his chat, completely terrified by his fans’ responses. he didn’t want to lose any of his followers, he loved them all.

corpse knew that sykkuno would be struggling with his chat and he opened sykkuno’s stream. he felt awful.

**you’re watching my stream right now, no?**

**yeah...**

**don’t beat yourself up, baby. you know this isn’t your fault!**

**i’m sorry anyway**

**i love you corpse <3 **

corpse turned off his phone and sighed. he closed off his stream and went back to the game. he and sykkuno had been AFK for a while. he walked over to the medbay and saw lily kill karl and hop into the vent. he pressed the report button and immediately started laughing. it’s almost like he forgot that he was playing among us with his friends. he got so caught up with sykkuno and their announcement. “lily, was that you, i just saw, hopping into the vent?” everyone started laughing and as soon as voting started, lily was voted off.

after a few more rounds, everyone said goodbye and turned off their streams. they opened the discord call and just talked. corpse and sykkuno were asked a bunch of questions. they didn’t even know that corpse and sykkuno had met in real life. after about an hour, they all left the call. corpse smiled to himself, he loved his friends.

**i’ll be over in a few! i wanna shower first! <3**

**see you soon, kkuno :) i love you so much <3 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys <333 thank you for all of the positive feedback!!! i'm so sorry this took sooo long! i'm not really sure if i like this lmao?? but, tell me if you want more? i think this is like a pretty good ending for now but if you guys want mooooore???? also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors pleaseee im so tired right now


End file.
